Texan Rock Buster
Texan Rock Buster(Tex) is a tunneling BLU Engineer made by YouTube user CommanderJonas. His theme is Borderlands 2 - Badassed crater of badassitude ambient. Origin Tex is a highly educated individual. With over 7 PhD's in various engineering categories. However he could not get a job as a regular engineer. He therefore became a mercenary for a highly successful BLU team. This job was pretty boring to him. Though he did not mind killing people, he did not find any joy in it either. He liked to tinker with things in order to make them better. He loved to spend hours after each battle to improve his teammates weapons and gear. One day while he was on his way to work he saw into a old woman who had a flat tire and could not change it. He wanted to help so he changed the tire for her. As a thanks she gave him a few dollars. This was a eurika moment to Tex. He immediately quit his job and began to work as a traveling engineer who now travels the badlands and solves people's practical problems for money. He began to tunnel under the ground because he found it to be the safest way of traveling the world. Appearance Tex is a BLU Engineer who wears a Mining Light on a steel helmet. He wears a Gunslinger and has a builders blueprint in his pocket. His body is covered in dirt and he also has a beard. Personality and Behavior Tex is like most regular Engineers. He is friendly, laid-back, soft-spoken, intelligent and polite towards other people. His works as a traveling engineer who travels the world and solves people's "Practical problems" for money. He is quite enthusiastic about his work and will work with everything he got in order to solve Practical problems. Anything from fixing a flat to making a very complex computer system. No problem is to big for this skillful engineer, however if someone tries to sneak out of a deal once he is done he will either kill that person or make their practical problem worse. He will help almost anyone with anything. He won't help evil people, this is not because of some high moral, but because in his experience evil people don't pay after he is done with the job. He will also not do things like making weapons of mass destruction or build a robot army, because he knows that his creations could possibly destroy the world. Powers and abilities Tex has quite a few abilities. * His most main ability is his ability to tunnel through terrain. He uses this for traveling purposes. In combat however, he uses this to avoid enemy fire and get the jump on his opponents. * Enhanced gun: His trusted rescue ranger that he has been continuously been modifying as he has been traveling the badlands, now has a practically never-ending amount of settings. He can electrocute people, burn them, freeze them or simply blow them up among other things. He is very precise with his gun thanks to years of training, so he can use his gun like a sniper-rifle. * Tactical combat: Since he is pretty frail, he will use anything during a fight to gain the upper hand. He will use the terrain, his enemies weaknesses and everything to his advantage. He is however willing to accept defeat and retreat from a fight that he knows he cannot win. * Tunneling sentries: He has three sentries that follows him underneath the ground. These are like most sentries except that they can tunnel and they are intelligent enough to avoid spies and avoid sappers. Faults and weaknesses * He is like most humans in terms of endurance and resilience, therefore he is relatively fragile compared to other Freaks. * He will retreat from a fight if he knows that he cannot win it. * Despite having a multitude of smaller abilities he lacks the high firepower of most freaks as all of his abilities are not particularly powerful. * His tunneling can be heard from a pretty long distance away as it always has a loud mechanical drill sound. And whenever he is about to pass through the ground a lot of debris will usually be seen coming up from the ground. This makes it easy to get the jump on him. Trivia * His model can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/jjku307kbnj2cup/tex_rock_bust.rar * Even though he was a regular BLU Engineer in his debut film, his custom skin was already in development during the production of the film. * He was made because his creator wanted to create a original freak, and since there was no freaks with the ability to tunnel during that time he made tex. Notable videos * Texan rock buster(garys mod freak) * (collab entry) Texan Rock Buster and the golden sword * Tex and the package(collab entry) Category:Engineers Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Enthusiasts Category:BLU Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by 1.comanderjonas Category:Freaks with Theme Songs